


Hunter/Hunted

by chanyeolanda



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, PLEASE BE WARNED OF THE DUBCON, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in a way, they're perfect for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter/Hunted

Sungmin titters as he sits on the barstool, peering up at the taller man through his lashes coquettishly, sipping on his brightly coloured drink.

His heart jumps when the man- Kyuhyun, he remembers- leans in, and his pulse quickens when he feels warm, alcohol laced breath on his ear as a warm hand caresses his cheek.

‘You remind me of a little innocent bunny,’ Kyuhyun whispers, and Sungmin feels his lips quirk and a pool of delight starts in his belly.

‘Have you ever heard the phrase fuck like rabbits, then?’ Sungmin murmurs in reply, feels his cheeks start to burn when Kyuhyun draws back with a startled, pleased chuckle, and then moves his whole body closer, just between Sungmin’s knees, hand heavy on his thigh.

‘Let me buy you drink, then, Bunny,’ Kyuhyun propositions, his eyes glinting in the dim light of the bar and Sungmin nods as shyly as he can as he bites his lip and tries to hide the anticipation pooling in his eyes.

Sungmin loves being chased.

He ignores the fact he hasn’t finished his first drink as another is put before him, and they make small talk for all the time it takes to make a noticeable difference in the meniscus level of their respective drinks, Sungmin leaning in the whole time, eager to be close to the other man.

The dregs haven’t been drained when Kyuhyun suggests they go somewhere a bit more private, and Sungmin can’t hide the smile blooming on his face.

\--

Kyuhyun’s fingers are painful as they hold their tight grip in Sungmin’s hair, hips jerking upwards, as low grunts and groans echo around the car and pants mist up the windows, and Sungmin thanks god for no gag reflex as soft hairs tickle his nose.

They stumble out the car not long after, Sungmin peering around interestedly as he wipes at his mouth, because he hasn’t seen where they are, and there’s a tingle in his veins as he takes in the lone building and the surrounding forest and he wonders how Kyuhyun found this place.

‘Where are we?’ he asks in a tremulous voice, and Kyuhyun’s chuckle is dark.

‘Somewhere private, Bunny. Why, you don’t like it?’

Sungmin feels Kyuhyun’s hands grip his arms and he realises he might be trembling, and he can’t hide the catch in his voice as he replies.

‘It’s… very private.’

‘No one around to hear you scream.’ Kyuhyun’s breath sends chills down Sungmin’s spine and his mouth leaves a damp spot on Sungmin’s neck.

‘Why would I scream?’ Sungmin’s voice is barely more than a breath.

Kyuhyun’s response is silky smooth and the velvet tones seem to coat Sungmin’s bones as shivers run through his body.

‘I regret to inform you, Bunny, that you have tempted me to do things that mean this will be the last place you see.’

Sungmin has been boxed into the doorway of the rambling house by the man at his back and the realisation sends adrenalin shooting through his veins seconds before the hot whisper of ‘Run,’ tickles the hairs on the back of his neck.

And so Sungmin bolts, darting around a corner and scrambling up a set of rickety old stairs, all too aware of the sound of his feet hitting the wood echoing through the house, clearly giving away where he is, but not loud enough to mask the low laughter of Kyuhyun drifting after him.

‘Silly Bunny,’ Kyuhyun’s voice admonishes him, ‘Where are you going to escape to upstairs? Are you planning to throw yourself out a window, save me the trouble? Oh, but Bunny, I want to play with you first.’

Sungmin hears the stairs creak as Kyuhyun slowly follows his steps and wiggles a little further back under the old bed he’s adopted as a hiding place.

‘I wonder where my little Bunny has burrowed away…’ Kyuhyun’s voice floats through cracks in the doorframe, and Sungmin hears him opening the doors he’d passed.

There’s muttering Sungmin can’t make out, and his heart leaps into his throat when the door opens and he sees Kyuhyun’s feet at the door, and he holds his breath, but when Kyuhyun’s feet disappear Sungmin realises he didn’t see Sungmin’s footprints in the dust and he inches out from under the bed.

Kyuhyun is scant meters from the door and whistling lightly when Sungmin tentatively peers out, and Sungmin makes a dash for it, the unavoidable noise causing Kyuhyun to whirl around and Sungmin isn’t fast enough to avoid the hand gripping his wrist at the top of the stair, but he’s strong enough to wrench himself from Kyuhyun’s grasp and stumble down the stairs, and then he sees that the front door is blocked and Kyuhyun isn’t far behind him so he heads towards the back of the house, squeezing himself between a cupboard and the wall, his eyes falling closed and his breathing quickening.

There is some more low laughter and Kyuhyun’s voice lilts through the house again. ‘Still inside, Bunny?’

One creak, two creaks, three creaks.

‘Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?’ Kyuhyun’s voice is low and mocking, and the singsong tone makes Sungmin’s insides twist and turn.

His eyes are closed so he can hear everything, but suddenly it seems as if there’s nothing to hear because suddenly there’s silence.

There’s a solid weight in the base of Sungmin’s stomach as he slowly cracks open his eyes, and he finds himself staring into Kyuhyun’s eyes, a wicked smile painting his face.

‘Boo.’ 

Sungmin would wonder why he only feels Kyuhyun’s breath on his face then, but he’s falling out the other way with fire running through his veins, but he’s not quick enough, or Kyuhyun is too prepared and he finds himself being slammed to the wall, Kyuhyun’s hand at his throat and Sungmin’s eyes roll back in his head when Kyuhyun’s fingers and thumb dig into his neck, and he chokes as his air supply is cut off.

‘You’re fast, Bunny, but I’m faster.’ Kyuhyun’s voice has a teasing chuckle in it Sungmin is still able to register through the oxygen deprived haze, and tingles run through his body when the pressure on his carotid artery is let up, but he can’t get much air into his lungs before Kyuhyun mashes his lips on his own in a harsh kiss, teeth drawing blood from Sungmin’s lower lip.

Sungmin is still dizzy when he rakes his nails across Kyuhyun’s face and pushes the yelling man off him, falling against the wall even as he moves through the house once again, breaking into a run when he hears Kyuhyun’s footsteps crashing after him.

‘Didn’t realise my Bunny was such a fighter, you little bitch!’ The shout rings after Sungmin, and he can’t help the giggles that bubble up from his throat, breath catching as he hiccups them out, and he doesn’t even notice when he bangs his leg on a protruding piece of wood.

Kyuhyun is angry, Sungmin can hear it in the curses that stream after him, and it makes his heart pound wildly, his blood beating in his ears.

And he’s pounding up the stairs again, and he thinks he might have gotten a splinter, but he can’t really focus on that right now, when he fancies he can feel the hot breath of the growling wolf down his neck, and he’s so distracted by that he doesn’t watch his footing and trips, and then he’s sprawled on the floor and he’s on his back, quick as a flash, just in time to see Kyuhyun’s scowling face appear over the top of the stair, and as every fibre of his being buzzes all he is able to do is scramble backwards on the floor as Kyuhyun advances.

Sungmin’s head hits the floor when Kyuhyun leaps on top of him and pins him down, and all Sungmin can do is stare up into dark, dark pools with his entire body wound tight as a coiled spring and his breath coming in short little pants.

Eyebrows quirk up and the corner of Kyuhyun’s lips curl. ‘Oh, hello,’ he says in that deep voice of his, and Sungmin has to fight back a whimper.

He tosses his head and wriggles as he feels Kyuhyun’s hands yanking at his pants, but Kyuhyun’s grip is strong enough on his wrists that he can’t do anything, and when Kyuhyun gracelessly pushes into him and Sungmin feels as if he’s being ripped apart, he is certain that the feelings coursing through him are indescribable.

\--

Stray birds take flight from surrounding trees as screams wrench the silence from the forest, and the peace turns chaotic as throat tearing yells pierce the air. The sounds of sex permeate the atmosphere, and then laughter rings out over pleas and the chaos reaches a frenzied climax-

As the forest regains its calm, the air of death seems to seep from the now quiet house, but nothing takes cognisance of the one less beating heart, another casualty of the isolated wild.

\--

The door is unblocked and a figure carefully picks his way out of the house, the shine of the full moon only casting so much light.

Sungmin glances up at the sky as he casually licks blood from his fingers, humming happily to himself.

He giggles as he leans against the car he supposes he can now claim, cleaning his knife with his tongue and dropping it back into his pocket.

His smile is bright and happy, sated, as he laughs to himself, a clear ringing sound not unlike the one that had flown from his throat when Kyuhyun had thrashed and pleaded uselessly as Sungmin ran the knife down his front.

Sungmin’s smile takes on a slightly wicked edge as he remembers the way Kyuhyun had felt so in control as he ploughed him into the floor, Sungmin having given up all pretences (it’s hard to pretend when his erection was scraping Kyuhyun’s stomach) and simply thrashed and mewled whenever Kyuhyun hit the right spot inside of him.

And when Kyuhyun had let go of his arms in favour of closing his hands around his neck, and Sungmin just strained upwards, pushing back, wanting more.

Sungmin thinks those memories pale in comparison to the look of confusion on Kyuhyun’s face when Sungmin successfully managed to flip them over and rode him, confusion which blended into fear when Sungmin fumbled for his pants and drew out his knife.

‘I suppose this isn’t quite how you thought the night would go,’ Sungmin had purred as the moonlight glinted off the blade, and that’s when Kyuhyun had started thrashing, started yelling, started screaming, and discovered the real extent of Sungmin’s strength.

Sungmin sighs, content with the most satisfying night he’s ever had, and he idly thinks that it might be a pity the blood is such an integral part of the fun to him, because he thinks that in another life, he and Kyuhyun might have made an excellent match.

\--

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** Lolwut. Where did this come from.IDEK. I should be writing PWF but. This just was like HEY and I was like lolwutokay and then there were children in the room while I was writing it and I was like awks. Also in my mind Kyu might have a moustache and monocle drawn on with his own blood but. That’s not the point.
> 
> **Beta’s Notes:** Um, so I screamed after reading this (and I also only found one mistake but that is not the point) and well, I think everyone in the world should feel super bad for me because I’m sharing a bed with this psycho tonight (and like, every night for the rest of the month but anyway). /screaming      


End file.
